


Shadowhunters School AU Prompt's

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: School AU Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tags In Each Chapter, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Shadowhunters School AU Promptshttps://risingqueen2.tumblr.comTumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.comNOT TAKING REQUESTS





	1. Alec/Sebastian/Jace

**Author's Note:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Hooow about a slightly different kind of school? Sub training school. Totally consensual, Jace signed up very enthusiastically. Sebastian is his trainer. Now it's time for Jace to graduate and find his own dom. Sebastian shows Jace off to Alec - hole training, edging, begging, bondage and in the end Sebastian and Alec double Jace
> 
> Tags: sub training AU, Dom/sub, Dom Sebastian, Dom Alec, sub Jace, wooden horse, BDSM, nipple clamps, cock ring, magic wand, sex toys, dildo, edging, begging, dirty talk, bondage, oral sex, blow job, anal sex, double penetration

Jace was straddling a wooden horse; his arms were crossed behind his back being held together with lengths of chains that weaved together and connected to the leather wrist and ankle cuffs that kept him in his straddling position. His back was arched thanks to the nipple clamps that were pulled taut from their place attached to the wooden column at the front of the horse. His eyes were covered with a black blindfold and a black ball gag parted his plump lips, he was breathing evenly as Sebastian checked on his limbs and position to make sure there was no unneeded strain while Alec slowly circled the blond taking him in from every angle. 

“He’s also seated on a dildo, its one of our larger ones as he is has almost completed his hole training, he’s quite the cock whore,” Sebastian told Alec who was now eyeing the vibrating cock ring that was fastened just below the tip of Jace’s cock that was locked to the top of the horse by a leather cuff. 

“That’s always a good trait to have, at least in my opinion,” Alec said in approval as he moved back to his seat, crossing his long legs as he settled in for the show he was promised when he made this appointment to see if Sebastian’s brags about Jace were worth anything. So far Jace was everything Alec was looking for in a submissive and he was very easy on the eyes if Alec said so himself. 

“He hasn’t had a real cock since he started his training, but he always has something in his hole,” Sebastian said proudly as he moved over to a table and picked up a classic magic wand and switched it on. Jace turned his head a bit at the noise but remained still on the wooden horse looking obedient and calm in a way that a good submissive should. 

Sebastian flicked the chains that attached the nipple clamps to the post earning a muffled whine from Jace who jerked forward on the wooden horse before shifted with a moan before he settled back into place. Alec fought back a smile at the sight and tilted his head to the side as Sebastian pressed the vibrating head of the wand against Jace’s right nipple and Alec watched intensely at the sight of Jace’s back arching and cock spurting pre-cum just at the touch of the vibrator to his nipple. 

“He’s very sensitive, always had been,” Sebastian commented as he did the same thing to Jace’s left nipple and got a muffled whimper from behind the ball gag. Sebastian flashed Alec a smile before he pressed the magic wand to Jace’s balls. Jace cried out from behind the gag as his whole body lurched forward and his head lolled to the side. 

Sebastian held the vibrator there as he flicked the cock ring on and Jace let out a sob around the ball gag as he doubled forward putting more pressure on his nipples. Jace clearly couldn’t move as his body trembled uncontrollably as Sebastian edged him closer and closer to his climax but never being allowed to reach it thanks to the rubber band that was putting pressure on the base of his cock. 

“When Jace gets to this point he usually starts to beg, are you interested in a submissive who begs Mr. Lightwood?” Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Jace’s blond hair tipping the man’s head back to show Jace’s slack face to Alec. Alec was leaning forward now looking very interested in the sight of Jace caught in this moment of pain and pleasure. 

“As long as he begs prettily,” Alec waved his hand in agreement and let out a soft noise when Sebastian removed the ball gag and words started to fall from Jace’s red lips. 

“Please Sir, please, please, I’ll do anything just please let me come, Sir!” Jace babbled, head hazy in pleasure and need that he could only focus on that. 

“What do you think Mr. Lightwood? Is he pretty enough?” Sebastian gripped Jace’s hair as he slowly moved the magic wand up and down Jace’s shaft getting noises of need and little gasps from the writhing blond. 

“Beautiful,” Alec commented impressed by how desperate Jace sounded at this moment and he found he wanted to hear more of it with Jace below him on his bed in utter pleasure. 

“I am curious to see the results of his hole training, would you be opposed to a hands-on inspection?” Alec rose to his feet, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. 

“I take it he is meeting your requirement’s Mr. Lightwood?” Sebastian smiled knowingly. 

“Very much so, you understand my need to test him out first hand then?” Alec stepped close and Sebastian’s smile just widened.

“Of course Mr. Lightwood, let me settle him in a new position for us while you get ready.” Sebastian agreed and nodded over to the table. Alec gave Jace one last look before he moved over to the table to strip and roll a condom on. Alec took his time knowing it would take Sebastian a few minutes to get Jace off of the horse and all its attachments. 

“Whenever you’re ready Mr. Lightwood, I was thinking you could inspect his mouth first? As a warning, he normally is a bit of a brat in order to make you punish him but once you get him in hand he is docile as a kitten.” Sebastian had Jace kneeling on a mat at his feet, hands cuffed behind his back and blindfold still tight around his eyes.

“Noted and I would be glad to inspect his mouth first, after all, I bet it looks amazing wrapped around my cock.” Alec stepped in front of Jace, stroking his cock slowly as he took in the sight of the blond on his knees. 

“Now be a good boy for Mr. Lightwood, after all, he is giving you your first taste of cock in months,” Sebastian ordered Jace, pushing his head forward but it was unnecessary as Jace all but fell forward with his lips parted wide. 

“Such an eager thing.” Alec chuckled as he fed Jace his cock with ease, both groaning at the feeling. Alec tangled his fingers in Jace’s tempting blond hair and used it as a hold so he could thrust in and out of Jace’s warm mouth. Jace took it all happily, swirling his tongue and sucking on the hard length with practice. 

“He is quite good, his training seems to be paying off,” Alec commented as he let his cock slip out of Jace’s mouth and rest against the blond’s cheek. 

“I sense you have an idea to see how his anal training has been, am I right Mr. Lightwood?” Sebastian purred, bulge obvious in his pants as he watched the two together. 

“You are right, would you be opposed to doubling him with me?” Alec asked curiously and Jace made a breathless noise against his thigh where he was now resting easily. 

“Not at all Mr. Lightwood, not at all. Lay down Mr. Lightwood and let Jace show some of his training off.” Sebastian smiled as he stepped out of his pants before rolling his own condom on. 

Alec lay on his back on the nearby mattress in the play/training room. Jace let Sebastian position him so he was straddling Alec’s waist, Alec’s cock brushing against his ass. Jace braced himself on the bed beside Alec’s head as he lifted himself up before easily sinking down on Alec’s erection. Both men groaned loudly at the sensations of Jace’s actions, Alec clutched at the bed sheets next to his hips as Jace lowered himself and finally came to rest on the V of Alec’s hips. 

“I’m going to remove the blindfold, I want to see him.” Alec glanced at Sebastian who was kneeling behind Jace, already working a finger into the blond who was shuddering at the additional stretch. 

“Go ahead, his eyes are something else.” Sebastian agreed as he slowly added a second finger to make sure Jace was loose enough. 

“I’m going to take the blindfold off now okay Jace? I’m going to do it slowly so the light doesn’t hurt your eyes too much.” Alec warned as he slowly untied the cloth and lowered it away and felt like his breath had been punched out of him. 

Jace’s eyes were sparkling and full of lust, one was a crystal blue and another on was a deep brown. Alec fought back the urge to lean up and kiss Jace. Thankfully that urge was knocked away when Jace’s words were quickly turned into a loud groan as Sebastian pushed into him alongside Alec’s cock. 

Jace dropped his had down against Alec’s forehead as he moaned needily as Sebastian set a pace, doing all the work while Jace took it and Alec watched in trapped awe at the sight of Jace’s face contorted in pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Sebastian swore as he worked his cock in and out of Jace’s tight channel that was already full of Alec’s cock. This wasn’t new to him and he just knew Alec and Jace were connecting so he was content to do all the work right now. 

“Mr. Lightwood, if he comes tonight is up to you,” Sebastian stated as he worked his hips faster knowing just how to undo Jace who was a writhing, gasping mess from his place resting against Alec. 

“Shit,” Alec swore softly as he looked into those damn eyes and listened to the sinful noises Jace was making and sneaked his hand down to jerk Jace off. Jace let out something close to a scream as he orgasmed, his hole clamping down on Alec and Sebastian’s cocks causing both men to swear as their orgasms were pulled from them. 

Sebastian pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to the two who were still pressed together, eyes still locked together intensely. 

“So Mr. Lightwood, did he pass your test?” Sebastian asked already knowing the answer. 

“He did and if is agreeable I would like him as mine,” Alec said honestly.

“I’m very agreeable Mr. Lightwood, thank you.” Jace agreed and Alec knew this would be the start of something very enjoyable.


	2. Alec/Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: Malec. Professor Magnus using his teacher's assistant Alec to warm his cock while he grades papers/make notes for lectures, etc. Alec is half naked with his hands behind his back keep Magnus cock in his mouth and only sucks when magnus commands by tugging on his hair. deep throating maybe? lots of praise from magnus,"good boy" etc, maybe alec is in lingerie? whatever your mind comes up with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: professor Magnus, teacher assistant Alec, cock warming, don’t get caught, light bondage, oral sex, blow job, deep throating, praise kink

Magnus looked up at his class who were all focused on their exam papers and he smothered a smile as he snaked his hand beneath his desk. He threaded his fingers through the dark hair that belonged to his teaching assistant Alexander. He never thought he would be pleased with Alec’s quiet nature. However, having him half naked with his wrists tied behind his back with his own tie and kneeling between Magnus’ legs while his class took their final exam was something that quiet was needed for. 

Alec’s mouth was wet and warm around his cock, his cheek resting against Magnus’ inner thigh and Magnus had no doubt Alec’s eyes were closed and Magnus just knew Alec’s dark eyelashes were fanned against his pale cheekbones. Magnus pursed his lips and tightened his fingers in Alec’s hair when the other man inched his head forward just a bit further. 

Magnus coughed to cover up a moan and thankfully no students looked up because Magnus was sure his cheeks were on fire as Alec swallowed around his cock, deep throating him in a way that had Magnus resisting the urge to thrust into Alec’s mouth. 

A timer buzzed and Magnus let out a soft sigh of relief and let the students place their papers down on his desk and smiled or nodded when it was needed. Finally, finally the final student filed out and the door clicked closed behind them leaving Magnus and Alec alone in the classroom. 

“God Alexander, do you know how hard it was for me to keep quiet? Your mouth should be illegal.” Magnus panted as he rolled his chair back enough for his cock to slip out of Alec’s reddened lips. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Alec opened his eyes and smiled softly up at his lover before parting his lips in an obvious invitation. 

“You are too good to me Alexander.” Magnus felt like his breath was knocked out of him at the sight and pulled his chair forward again, sheathing himself back into that warm, inviting mouth. Magnus moaned, pleased he could make noise now and Alec hummed around the length of flesh that was in his mouth. 

Alec started to slowly bob his head, dragging his tongue around Magnus’ shaft before flicking the tip of his tongue over the leaking slit of Magnus’ cock. Magnus ran his fingers through his teaching assistant’s hair and threw his head back to let out a breathy groan.

“Such a good boy, you’ve perfected your cock sucking skills haven’t you?” Magnus praised as he let Alec suck his cock at his own speed. Magnus felt a coil of heat starting to build up in his gut when Alec sucked at his balls before licking up the underside of his cock, tracing a vein before sucking the head back into his mouth. 

“Shit, keep that up and I won’t last long.” Magnus groaned as he slowly thrust into Alec’s hot mouth, loving the drag of his tongue over the sides of his shaft and twirling around the sensitive skin of the head of his cock. 

“I don’t want you to Professor.” Alec murmured around Magnus’ cock before swallowing him down to the root, encouraging the professor to come and come soon. Magnus gripped the arms of his desk chair tight and his hips lifted up off the cushion, cock sliding to the very back of Alec’s throat letting out a hoarse cry as he came, his cum flowing down Alec’s convulsing throat. 

Alec gave long; gentle licks to Magnus’ softening cock while keeping eye contact with the panting professor before leaning back to lick his own lips clean of Magnus’ cum. 

“You did so, so good for me, my perfect beautiful Alexander.” Magnus crooned out his praise, knowing it got to Alec. Alec squirmed under the praise and twisted his wrists a bit in their bindings but stayed kneeling and submissive for his lover. 

“How about I take you home and we order your favorite takeout and we watch whatever movie you want? How does that sound Alexander?” Magnus suggested as he cupped Alec’s cheek lovingly. 

“Sounds wonderful Professor.” Alec leaned into the touch, smiling happily and contently.


	3. Alec/Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: This time I'm sending my prompt for the right theme x) I would suggest an AU (ABO or not) where Jace and Alec are both in college, Jace would be kind of a bad boy with a bad reputation for stupid reasons, and Alec the complete opposite really shy and maybe slightly younger than Jace it could be interesting to see. Alec is kind of overlooked by most people but Jace would see how attractive he is. Something fluffy would be nice but I don't mind smut or a mix of both that's up to you :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: A/B/O, Alpha!Jace, Omega!Alec, high school AU, thigh riding, coming in pants

Jace tapped his fingers against the surface of the desk in the library; he was stuck there for detention that he insisted was his annoying half brother’s fault. Instead, Jonathan was off most likely getting high someplace else while he was stuck in the library after hours. 

There was one upside about his detention was one Alec Lightwood, the best looking and smelling Omega in the whole damn school. Jace had been drawn to the shy, beautiful slightly younger teen the moment they had accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway years ago. 

Jace had silently been pining after the shy Omega for years, but knew he could never approach him because of his damn reputation and Alec would always shy away from him whenever they got even near each other. Jace watched Alec disappear into the bookshelves of the library before looking over to see the teacher who was supposed to be watching over his detention was watching Netflix on his laptop, headphones firmly in. Jace slipped out of his chair and hurried after Alec, swallowing hard at the sight of the smaller teen up on his tiptoes to push a book back into place. 

“Let me,” Jace stepped up and pushed the book back into place making Alec gasp and twirl around so they were face to face. 

“Thanks.” Alec’s voice was soft and it made Jace’s inner Alpha purr contently. 

“I’m Jace.” Jace stuck his hand out nervous all of a sudden. 

“I know I’m Alec.” Alec’s cheeks were a cute shade of pink.

“I know.” Jace parroted back and the two laughed a bit before silence fell over them.

“So, detention?” Alec tried to make things less awkward as he held his books to his chest, not making eye contact with the pretty blond Alpha who was mere inches away from him. 

“Yeah, it was my stupid brother’s fault but no one believes me so I always take the fall.” Jace huffed, running his fingers through his hair. 

“I know you’re not really a troublemaker you just like leather.” Alec peered up at the Alpha through his dark eyelashes. 

“Yeah, so do you have a crush on me or something?” Jace joked while mentally slapping himself for sounding like such a douche. 

“You stand out is all,” Alec was blushing fully now as he clutched his books tighter. 

“I’m glad I stand out to you, after all, you stand out to me.” Jace stepped a bit closer forcing Alec’s back against the stack of books. 

“I do?” Alec squeaked and fought back the urge to bare his neck in submission to his Alpha crush. 

“You do, you are by far the most beautiful person in this school.” Jace risked reaching out to cup Alec’s cheek and relaxed when Alec nuzzled his palm lightly. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Alec joked and Jace beamed and risked leaning down a bit. Alec inhaled sharply before leaning up and letting their lips meet, sparks flying from their touch and his knees felt weak as his arousal started to scent the air. Still kissing, Jace pulled the books from Alec’s arms and slid his thigh between Alec’s legs so he was pressing against the Omega’s crotch. Alec whined into the kiss as he ran his fingers through Jace’s hair like he always dreamt of doing. Jace broke their kiss and took in the sight of Alec, face flushed, eyes hazy and lips kissed red. Jace leaned down and kissed Alec once again, tasting every inch of the Omega’s mouth needing more. 

Alec mewled into the strong kiss and couldn’t help but grind down against the blond’s thigh, feeling slick running down his thighs as his cock throbbed against the zipper of his dark jeans. Jace dropped his hands to Alec’s waist and to encourage pulled him against his thigh, letting the Omega all but rut against him as Jace swallowed all of Alec’s mewls and keens. 

“Go on Alec, come for me.” Jace purred to the pretty Omega as he worried the skin of Alec’s long, pale, inviting neck as he pressed his thigh harder against Alec’s crotch and he kissed Alec just in time to muffle the Omega’s pitched cry as he came in his pants. 

“You did so well for me beautiful.” Jace crooned softly as he held Alec against his body when the Omega went slack with the effects of his orgasm. Alec just smiled hazily at him, the flush dark against his pale skin.

“Wait for me and we’ll go get milkshakes and talk about this?” Jace suggested hopefully.

“Like a date?” Alec asked slowly, words slightly slurred.

“Like a date, see you soon beautiful.” Jace kissed Alec one last time before he sauntered back to his place at the table leaving a blushing Alec in his wake and excitement in both of their chests.


	4. Luke/Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: I saw you just wrote something about Luke/Alec, it was my first time reading about them and I actually enjoyed it. I don't know if you accept prompt about them so I'll just ask anyway :D. A college AU where Luke is a professor and Alec a student. Preferably ABO because I love alpha Luke or maybe a light dom/sub if you don't want to do ABO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Alpha/Beta/Omega AU, Alpha Luke, Omega Alec, Professor Luke, student Alec, surprise heat, anal fingering, praise kink, anal sex, knotting

“Thanks for letting me submit my paper later Professor.” Alec smiled weakly at the attractive Alpha who was sitting behind his office desk, normal hours were over but Luke had made an acceptation for Alec.

“It’s not a problem Alec, I know this won’t be a normal thing for you… Are you okay? You look a bit peaky.” Luke frowned as he took the offered stack of papers from an even paler than normal Alec. 

“Yeah I just feel under the weather is all,” Alec flashed a small smile before a soft noise escaped his lips. 

“Alec you’re burning up.” Luke frowned as he stood up and pressed his hand carefully to Alec’s forehead, his student just swaying into the cool touch happily. 

“Alec, have you had your heat recently?” Luke knew asking an Omega bout their heat was sensitive but considering how much heat Alec was giving off and the soft, sweet scent that was starting to spread through his office Luke had to ask. 

“…Oh, I think I’m having my heat Professor… I’m sorry I’ll head back to my dorm to ride this out.” Alec shook his head slowly and Luke frowned deeply, not being able to stop his eyes from flashing Alpha green at the mere thought of Alec so close to his full-on heat staggering back to his dorm room with all those unknown Alphas in his way. 

“No, stay here and let me help you, Alec.” Luke couldn’t help but let his Alpha tone bleed into his words and caught Alec as the Omega keened and slumped against him at the command. 

“Please, Alpha.” Alec gave his consent and bared his neck to Luke who rumbled and nosed at the length of the Omega’s exposed neck. 

“I’ll take care of everything Alec, just relax.” Luke lifted Alec easily into his arms and swept the papers and other items off his desktop before settling Alec down on it. Alec spread his legs to allow Luke to step between them, hands firm on Alec’s lightly trembling thighs as his slick started to stain his jeans. 

“I’ve got you Alec, just breath for me.” Luke crooned in a soft voice that had Alec groaning softly as Luke cupped him through the front of his pants. 

“Alpha, please.” Alec jerked up into Luke’s large palm needily. 

“Ssh, I’ve got you pretty Omega,” Luke promised as he maneuvered Alec up off of the desk just enough to pull his pants and boxers down and off of Alec leaving his lower half bare. Alec dragged his fingers through Luke’s hair and let out a whine when Luke’s fingers curled around his heated length and propped Alec’s leg up on the desk to expose his slick-dripping hole. 

“So wet already, you really jumped right into the middle of your heat huh?” Luke murmured as he sank two fingers into Alec with complete ease. Alec let out something close to a scream at the feeling of having Luke’s fingers inside of him, his head turning hazy and his mouth dropped open in pleasure. Luke slowly pumped his fingers, just stretching the Omega teasingly. Alec clutched at Luke’s shoulders as he arched his back as pleasure shot through his every nerve. 

“I- I can’t, please Alpha, please I need your knot,” Alec begged, surprised he managed to get proper words out as he ground down on Luke’s thick fingers. 

“I want to see you come first, take the edge off a bit hmm?” Luke suggested as he stroked Alec with long, firm pulls and it didn’t take long for Alec to let out a cry as his body shook as his cock exploded with cum. Luke wrapped his arm around Alec’s back to keep the Omega from falling backward and hurting himself. 

“You did so well pretty Omega, so well.” Luke praised as Alec absently nuzzled his hair as he made a soft noise when he heard Luke’s zipper open and he jerked forward when he felt the head of the Alpha’s thick erection against his slick and stretched hole. 

“Do you still want my knot pretty Omega?” Luke asked as he raked his fingers through Alec’s dark hair making Alec tip his head back in submission. 

“Yes, Alpha!” Alec begged and his eyes fluttered closed as his mouth dropped open as Luke pressed into him and something deep inside of him settled at finally being full. Alec dug his nails into Luke’s shoulders as the two started to rock against the other and soon Alec felt Luke’s knot starting to swell up inside of him, locking the two of them together and Luke mouthed at Alec’s neck. 

“You’re so good for me pretty Omega.” Luke praised and Alec keened happily at the praise and was content to let the Professor hold him close as his knot throbbed inside of him. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Alec said as he laid his face on Luke’s shoulder and smiled as Luke threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair soothingly. 

“It was my pleasure Alec, just relax. I’ve got you.” Luke promised and smiled when Alec slumped against him as the two stayed pressed and tied together.


	5. Jace/Unknown [but it's totally Simon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ofstarlightandbows wanted: Simon/Jace. Simon is blackmailing Jace because he finds out he cheated or blackmailing him because jace bought the answers from him. He has jace blindfold himself and strip for him while he disguises his voice to give him orders. He has jace touch/edge himself and use toys on himself, play with his nipples/put clamps on them. Simon disguises his voice so Jace doesn’t know it’s him and Simon orders him to play with himself.. up to you if jace cums and simon revels himself to jace,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: anonymous sex, college student Jace, dirty talk, light Dom/sub, blindfold, oral sex, blow job, anal fingering, anal sex, sex toy, dildo, nipple play, nipple clamps, facial, slurs, name calling

Jace double-checked his phone and glanced at the door in front of him, it was a dorm room off of campus that wasn’t extremely popular so Jace doubted anyone saw him enter the building. Jace pocketed his phone and entered the only unlocked room, it was clearly a bedroom and a simple blindfold sat in the middle of the bed. 

“Strip and put the blindfold on.” A distorted voice echoed through the room coming from a speaker that was set up on the side table by the bed. 

“If I do this, you won’t rat me out for buying my exam?” Jace had to make sure after all he couldn’t risk his scholarship. 

“That is correct now do what I order you to do.” The voice spoke again. Jace tore his shirt up over his head before shucking his jeans, boxers, and socks just as fast until he was shivering the room fully naked. Jace wet his lips before he placed the black blindfold over his eyes, knotting it behind his head.

“Kneel and keep your legs spread.” The distorted voice ordered and Jace did as he was told, his cock starting to plump up at being told what to do. 

“Such a good slut, you obeyed that order quickly.” The voice praised and Jace felt his cheeks heat up in arousal and embarrassment as his cock twitched up against his stomach. 

“Touch yourself slowly for me, I want you hard and dripping.” The voice was closer and Jace just knew the person blackmailing him and ordering him now was in the room with him. 

Jace slowly wrapped his hand around his cock, feeling himself hard and pulsing in his own grip. He slowly started to stroke himself in the way he enjoyed, small groans falling from his lips as he moved his hand. He rubbed his thumb across the slit of his cock, smearing the pre-cum that was beading there, the action ripping a moan out of his throat. 

“I think that’s enough for now.” The voice stated and Jace couldn’t help the whine that escaped from him when he dragged his hand away from his cock that was bobbing between his thighs and achingly hard now. Jace turned his head to the side when he heard the clink of metal hitting the hardwood of the ground near him. 

“I put a pair of nipple clamps on the ground, crawl to find them and then put them on slut.” The voice sounded amused as Jace blushed brightly as his cock leaked a pearl of pre-cum of arousal at the new order. 

Jace eased himself down onto his hands and knees; he slowly crawled over to where he heard the clinking noise. He could feel the person’s eyes hot on his body as he moved, Jace let out a small breath of relief when his fingers hit against the cool metal of the clamps. Jace rested back on his heels as he blindly felt the clamps to familiarize himself with the style. Jace let out a small groan as he pinched and rubbed his right nipple trying to get it into a hard nub, it didn’t take long with his aroused state.

Jace inhaled sharply when he managed to fasten the clamp onto his nipple before doing the same with his left nipple and he was a gasping mess with a steadily dripping cock by the time both clamps were on his chest. 

“That’s a good look for you, already so desperate aren’t we?” The voice all but cooed something else hit the floor inches away from Jace who stiffened up at the sound. His chest heaved up and down as his cock jumped in excitement. 

“That’s a dildo, a rather big one at that but I’m sure you’ll be able to handle it. I’m not providing lube so you better put that pretty mouth of yours to work.” The voice spoke and Jace bit his lower lip as the person’s intention sunk in. 

Jace shuffled forward, hand blindly reaching out and made a soft noise when his fingers barely curled around the girth of the dildo. 

“I want to see that perky ass up in the air while you work that toy over slut.” The voice ordered and Jace ducked his head down as he adjusted his position. 

Jace wrapped his lips around the tip of the toy, his ass up in the air and his hands on the ground just under his chest as he relaxed his jaw and took more of the toy into his mouth. 

“So you’re finally putting that mouth of yours to good use huh?” The voice chuckled as Jace sucked and let saliva drip down the sides of the toy, he was sure he looked like a mess right now but he needed to get this toy as wet as possible. 

“Look at that ass of yours, it looks so tight but we know better don’t we?” The voice twisted its praise around making Jace’s ears burn as he took more of the toy into his mouth so his nose brushed against the cold floor beneath him. 

“Get your fingers wet and stretch your tight hole open, after all, you know how wide that toy is now.” The voice ordered and Jace’s eyes rolled up into his head from under the blindfold at the mere thought of having this thick toy inside of him.

Jace pulled off the toy just long enough to lick and coat three of his fingers with his own salvia before he was bending back over to suck at the dildo again. He traced his own pucker before pushing his index finger into himself with ease. He heard the voice give a sharp inhale at the sight of him starting to stretch himself open as he added a second and then a third finger in practiced movements. Jace found himself absently rocking back on his own fingers and then back forward so he would all but gag on the dildo. 

“Enough slut, I think you’ve made that dildo sloppy enough. I want to see you ride that toy like it’s a real cock.” The voice ordered and Jace withdrew from the toy and could feel a string of saliva connecting his lips to the dildo. Jace blushed as he did his best to break it and then reposition himself. He was kneeling above the toy, the fat head of the dildo pressing against his loosened hole. 

“Go on slut, I can see how greedy your hole is for something big splitting you open.” The voice sounded amused and fell silent when Jace sat back and let out a loud cry as his back arched. Jace gasped desperately for air as he took each inch of the thick toy into himself, his body trembling as he finally felt the floor below his ass and he knew he had taken the whole length of the toy inside of him. 

“Play with your clamps slut.” The voice ordered and Jace whimpered as his hands moved on reflex and curled around the metal clamps that were warmed by his skin. 

“Tell me what you want slut.” The voice whispered, much closer than ever and Jace felt his mouth drop open as he slowly bounced up and down on the dildo, feeling each inch of the toy drag in and out of his sensitive body. 

“I-I want to come, please let me come!” Jace’s mind was going hazy by this point and his painfully hard erection was all that he could think about. 

“Let’s see how you do with this first and then I’ll decide if you deserve it.” The voice responded and Jace gagged slightly when a real cock pushed its way into his mouth. Jace swallowed around it on reflex as he rode the dildo while sucking at the hot flesh that was heavy in his mouth. Jace clutched at his knees as he moved, all thoughts officially gone from his mind as both his holes were used. 

“That’s right, take it all slut. If you sucked your professor’s cock then you wouldn’t have had to buy your exam I bet.” The voice grunted and even through the distortion, Jace could tell the man was aroused, even if the throbbing cock in his mouth didn’t give it away. 

“Fuck!” The man groaned out, the distortion making it sound off but Jace moaned around the cock that he was sucking at before actually letting out a whimper of displeasure when it was pulled out of his mouth. Jace gasped when hot, sticky liquid started hitting his face, slowly dripping down his cheeks, chin, and neck. 

“Damn that’s a good sight.” The man said pleased, after all, he had just come on Jace’s face marking him in a way the blond didn’t expect to be arousing. 

“Please, please let me come.” Jace ground down on the dildo that was now pressing right on his prostate and his cock was heavy between his thighs now. 

“Go on then, make an even bigger mess of yourself then.” The man sounded disinterested but Jace grabbed his cock and with one twist of his hand the student was crying out in pure pleasure. His back was arched and he could only imagine what he looked like as his cum painted his thighs and coated his hand, his chest heaving making his nipples being pinched harder and he writhed a bit as it made him feel overstimulated. 

“God, you’re such a slut. Now you will count to 10 and you can remove the blindfold, but be warned everything that happened here may or may not be recorded and if you tell anyone about this it will end up on the Internet… Keep an eye on your phone, after all, if I catch you cheating again then you will end up back in this room.” The voice gave one last order and Jace shuddered from where he was still seated on the large dildo, a mess of sweat and cum. 

“Yes, I understand.” Jace rasped out and he mentally counted to 10 before he untied the blindfold and blinked slowly seeing he was alone and the only trace of the man was the cum on his face. Jace turned his head a bit and turned bright red as his cock gave a twitch when he realized a mirror was reflecting his image back at him.

His face was covered in thick white liquid that stood out against the bright blush he had covering his cheeks. His nipples were hard nubs and looked angry against the silver metal of the nipple clamps that were tight on his chest. His thighs were spread wide to show his half hard cock and cum stained thighs. Jace blushed further when he caught sight of his rim clinging to the thick dildo he was still sitting on. 

“Stay as long as you want, I know slut’s like you need more than one orgasm to get through the day.” The voice came from the speaker and Jace blushed after all he was considering staying a while longer. Maybe getting caught cheating wasn’t the worst that could happen to him.


	6. Jace/Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secretlyfamouskingdom wanted: For your new prompts fic can u do a chapter where simon tutors jace, but it then they go to jaces dorm and fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: light Dom/sub, tutor Simon, student Jace, wall sex, rough sex, dirty talk, anal fingering, anal sex

“Jace, fuck, how are you? Oh god.” Simon’s eyes rolled up into his head as he writhed against Jace’s strong hold on his wrists that were pinned above his head against the wall behind him. 

“Your strengths are in math, mine is this,” Jace said cockily as he pressed his thigh against Simon’s crotch, smirking when Simon eagerly rubbed his clothed erection against the blonde's thigh. 

“I didn’t think anyone could do that with their tongue.” Simon gasped as Jace started to suck down his neck, leaving new marks on top of the others he had already left there on their way back to Jace’s dorm room from the library. 

“Many talents Lewis, school work is just not one of them,” Jace smirked as he leaned down and took possession of Simon’s mouth. Simon mewled softly and let Jace take control of the kiss as he humped against the blond’s thigh, needing to take the edge of his painful arousal off. 

“Greedy thing aren’t you Lewis? I could just turn you around and fuck you against this wall like a slut and you wouldn’t care, in fact, I bet you would beg for it like the slut you are.” Jace almost growled as he broke their kiss and looked down at Simon with hooded eyes. 

“Yes, oh god yes, that let's do that.” Simon all but pleaded as he arched up against Jace who looked surprised for a moment. 

“You never cease to surprise me… Simon.” Jace smiled as he leaned down for another, softer kiss before the blond twisted Simon around and pinned him to the wall. 

“Keep your hands there Simon,” Jace ordered and Simon nodded against the wall, his cheek mushed against the surface but he kept his hands above his head when Jace released his hold on his wrists. 

“That’s really good Simon, now just relax and let me make both of us feel good.” Jace purred as he worked at his and Simon’s pants, tugging them down just enough so both of their groins were exposed. Simon’s cock was pressing up against the bottom of his shirt, staining the fabric with pre-cum as he felt Jace’s presence behind him and a wet finger swiftly entering him. 

Simon let out a loud exhale of air as he clenched and adjusted to the strange feeling of Jace’s finger and now two fingers inside of him, stretching him wider than he was used to. 

“You’re doing so well Simon, just a bit longer and you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow that I promise you.” Jace bit at Simon’s ear with his breath hot on the back of Simon’s neck. 

“Promises, promises,” Simon muttered before he let out a surprised but pleased moan when the fat head of Jace’s cock inched into him. Simon’s head fell back against Jace’s shoulder as the blond pressed into him steadily and their breath mingled together as they got lost in their own world. 

“Hang on Simon,” Jace warned as he curled his fingers tight around Simon’s hips and a moment later he was pulling back before he slammed himself back into his tutor. Simon let out a cry and arched into the roughness of it and he just craved more. Jace seemed to sense this because he sped up his thrusts and the force into him from behind. Simon let out a cry when Jace’s cock started to hammer against his prostate and his cock twitched and leaked steadily. Simon couldn’t help but reached behind him to tangle his fingers in Jace’s hair, tugging him in for a kiss doing what he wanted to do since he met the blond. Jace let Simon control the kiss this time and kept up his pace. Soon after Simon let out a cry that Jace muffled with his own mouth as the brunet came and Jace followed suit when Simon’s body clenched up around him. 

“So… Tutoring tomorrow as well?” Simon panted as the two broke their kiss but stayed pressed together. 

“Oh, I think I can schedule you in.” Jace winked as he kissed Simon’s cheek getting a cute blush in return.


	7. Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mockingbird-22 wanted: Malec for the school AU. So some sexual training here. Alec is not just a virgin he's never even had an orgasm before and before they do anything together Magnus wants Alec to experience pleasure by himself and learn about his body. This leads to several sessions of Magnus sat in his chair instructing Alec on the bed how to touch himself and new things to try. If you could included a dildo in there somewhere too that would be great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: masturbation, nipple play, anal sex, sexual training, Dom/sub, Dom Magnus, sub Alec, praise kink, dildo, oral sex, blow job

“Again the pillows Alexander,” Magnus ordered when their kiss broke, leaving Alec breathless and flush. Alec nodded as he was trying to regain his breath as he moved back against the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. 

“Legs bent so I can see every beautiful inch of you.” Magnus purred as he settled on a chair he had placed at the foot of the bed. Alec’s blush deepened but he bent his legs and planted his feet wide to show off his naked body to his lover. 

“So beautiful, now Alexander I want you to get your fingers wet and then tease those pretty pink nipples for me,” Magnus ordered and leaned back in his chair, palming himself through his pants as Alec lightly sucked at his fingers before slowly circling his own nipples. He looked at Magnus through his lashes as a small moan escaped him as he pinched and teased his nipples into hard nubs. 

“Magnus,” Alec whimpered as his hips jerked up off the best, his cock starting to harden up between his thighs. 

“You’re doing so well darling, just keep teasing those cute nubs for me.” Magnus crooned as he reached into the nearby table to withdraw a black dildo. Alec let out a soft groan when he spotted the toy in Magnus’ grip and he spread his legs wider. 

“Look at how eager your hole is already just from you playing with your chest.” Magnus’ eyes were drawn to Alec’s pucker that was clenching and unclenching desperately. Alec moaned and his cock leaked a pearl of pre-cum as his arousal spiked up. 

“Be a dear Alexander and open yourself up with those long, talented fingers?” Magnus ordered as he set a tube of lube on the bed before leaning back. 

“Okay.” Alec agreed as he slathered his fingers up with the offered lube, he had done this numerous times with Magnus but he always blushed and stammered like it was his first time. 

“Oh!” Alec tossed his head back against the pillows as he eased his slick finger into himself, easily loosening himself up with practiced ease. 

“You’re doing so well Alexander, spreading yourself wide on your fingers for me. Now let’s keep those plump lips busy shall we?” Magnus rose from the chair and tapped the tip of the dildo against Alec’s lips, smiling when his lover automatically opened his mouth to suck the toy into his mouth. 

“That’s a good boy.” Magnus crooned as Alec curled his fingers around the toy as he took more of it into his mouth. 

“Don’t forget to keep opening yourself up, I want to see you come just like this. A dildo in your mouth and your fingers in your ass.” Magnus sat back in his chair, pulling his cock out of his pants to stroke himself as he watched Alec writhe on the bed. 

Alec arched off the bed as his fingers brushed against his prostate as he choked around the dildo, wanting to put a good show on for his lover. Magnus moaned at the sight and started to fuck his own fist extremely turned on by the lewd noises Alec was making. 

“Go on Alexander, I want to see you come,” Magnus ordered and Alec whined around the dildo as he shoved his fingers deeper into himself and with a muffled cry Magnus watched as Alec’s cock spurted ropes of cum as his orgasm washed over him. Magnus choked out a moan of his own, his own orgasm brought on by watching Alec squirm and moan on the bed. 

“So beautiful, such a good boy following my orders.” Magnus crooned happily once he regained his breath and gently cleaned both of them of this spilled cum. 

“Magnus, come here?” Alec held out his arm and Magnus happily curled against his love’s side and stroked his fingers through Alec’s hair lovingly. 

“Love you,” Alec slurred as he nuzzled Magnus’ hair contently. 

“Love you too Alexander,” Magnus replied and the two leaned toward, lips interlocked.


	8. Raphael/Jace/Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoneix wanted: principal!Raphael/teacher!Simon/Jace with Jace as the new teacher and established!Saphael seducing him and having their fun with him. Raphael enjoys seeing Jace squirm through the day, having Simon fuck and plug Jace up in the morning so he has his cum inside all day, just to be called to the principal's office for lunch where Raphael makes casual conversation (mixed with dirty talk) until Jace squirms and begs, only then does he get Simon so he can fuck Jace again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Principal Raphael, Asexual Raphael, professors Jace and Simon, butt plug, creampie, dirty talk, anal sex, office sex, rough sex

“You look slightly uncomfortable Mr. Wayland, are you sure you want to spend your lunch period here?” Principal Santiago leaned back in his chair from behind his desk, watching as the pretty blond shifted awkwardly on his chair. 

“I’m okay really Mr. Santiago, what were you saying?” Jace shook his head as he spread his legs a bit and Raphael just smirked at the bulge that was forming in the front of his dress pants. 

“I was saying that Mr. Lewis should be here soon, are you excited to see him again? It’s been so long since this morning hasn’t it?” Raphael knew he was toying with Jace who was trembling as he tried not to show how desperate he was feeling. 

“Maybe I can get him here faster, would you like that Mr. Wayland?” Raphael leaned forward, one hand resting on his office phone and tipped his lips upwards slightly as Jace perked up at the offer. 

“Would you please do that Mr. Santiago?” Jace wet his lips, unable to keep some desperation out of his tone of voice as he shifted on the chair once again. 

“Of course Mr. Wayland all you had to do was ask.” Raphael praised making Jace blush. “Send Lewis in would you Lily?”

The door swung open a moment after Raphael made the call and Jace slumped in his chair as Simon sauntered into the room, the door clicking shut behind him. 

“How desperate is Jace today babe?” Simon asked as he leaned down to kiss Raphael’s cheek and touch their forehead together lovingly. 

“He can’t sit still, I think he’ll need some help.” Raphael smiled up at his lover while their newest lover gripped the chairs of the arms as his cock strained against the zipper of his pants. 

“Oh, I can help with that,” Simon smirked as he moved so he was towering over Jace. Simon cupped Jace’s chin and kissed him hard while his other hand worked at Jace’s belt and with ease removed the blond’s pants and boxers, tossing them onto the ground beside the chair. 

Jace made a surprised noise when Simon easily gripped his ankles and lifted them up so they were held wide up over his head, keeping his lower half exposed. 

“Take your plug out Mr. Wayland.” Simon purred as their kiss broke and a dazed Jace nodded slowly and reached down to tug the plug out of him, a bit of cum oozing out of his slightly gaping rim. 

“Good boy,” Raphael praised from his place behind his desk, watching the two together like he always did. Jace flushed at the praise and let out a soft cry when Simon easily slipped into him and started a rough thrusting pace. Jace clutched at Simon’s shoulders as his legs shook in Simon’s hold as he moved back against Simon’s cock the best he could in this position. 

“Keep Mr. Wayland quiet would you Mr. Lewis?” Raphael asked and Simon just smirked as he leaned down and devoured the blond Professor’s mouth as he increased the force behind his thrusting. Jace arched and let out muffled moans as Simon’s cock hit his prostate repeatedly. 

Simon released his hold on Jace’s right ankle and Jace let his leg drop over Simon’s shoulder and shuddered when Simon’s hand found his cock, jerking him off almost a bit too hard but all it did was turn Jace on further. Jace dug his fingers into Simon’s shoulders as he pressed against the brunet wantonly as his vision exploded before his eyes as his orgasm washed over him intensely. 

“Very good,” Raphael murmured from his desk as Simon’s hips stuttered and with one hard thrust into Jace, Simon spilled his cum into the blond letting it mix with his other cum from that morning. 

“Now plug him up, Mr. Lewis,” Raphael ordered and watched as Simon slowly pulled out of Jace, letting them both see the blond’s gaping and cum filled hole before Simon eased the plug back into him, keeping him stuffed full of Simon’s cum for the rest of the day. 

“You both did so well like you always do.” Raphael praised as he rose to his feet and walked around in order to stroke their faces as the two panted and gasped for air as their orgasm took everything out of them like normal. Jace nuzzled against Raphael’s hand and Simon made a soft mewling noise as he pressed a kiss to Raphael’s palm as they both looked up at the Principal with love in their eyes.


	9. Alec/Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: For the prompts, Alec Lightwood has a boypussy and goes to a high end college. He has a huge crush on his history teacher’s assistant, Magnus Bane who is infatuated with the cute boy who keeps popping up in his dreams,submitting so beautifully. Then,by a chance meeting at the school’s only gay nightclub they have a extremely passionate night of sex after dancing provocatively on the dance floor. Can you please include dirty talk,riding,getting eaten out or like them 69-ing, and rough sex please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: college AU, student Alec, TA Magnus, boypussy Alec, dirty talk, eating out, oral sex, vaginal sex, riding, rough sex

“You’re beautiful Alexander,” Magnus praised as he raked his fingers through Alec’s dark hair. Magnus smiled at the sight of the flushed cheeks and kiss swelling lips Alec was sporting now. 

“Mr. Bane.” Alec murmured and closed his eyes when Magnus gently pulled on his hair, Alec tipped his head back with a soft sigh. 

”I told you, Alexander, call me Magnus.” Magnus rocked his hips against Alec’s again, in the same way, they did on the dance floor only minutes ago before the two stumbled out of their College’s gay nightclub where they ran into each other. 

“Magnus.” Alec breathed out and Magnus felt his cock twitch at the sensual way Alec said his name. 

“Let me take you to my place Alexander, let me bring you high on pleasure.” Magnus purred as he kissed up Alec’s exposed neck loving the way Alec shuddered under him. 

“Yes, Magnus yes.” Alec pulled Magnus into another kiss, their trip to Magnus’ place was a blur of kisses and soft groping before Alec found himself being pushed down onto Magnus bed. Magnus crawled on top of Alec, sealing their lips together in another heated kiss as he dipped his hand past Alec’s waistband and rubbed his fingers through Alec’s wet folds teasingly. 

“You’re so wet Alexander, are you so eager for me to fuck you?” Magnus purred predatory as he withdrew his fingers and licked at Alec’s juices with a wink as Alec flushed. 

“Don’t tease Magnus.” Alec flushed and his eyes widened when Magnus pushed his hand back down Alec’s pants and pushed his finger into Alec with ease. Alec whimpered and tossed his head into the pillow behind his head as Magnus smirked knowingly. 

“I always make my teasing worth it Alexander,” Magnus promised as he used his other hand to rid the taller man of his jeans and underwear. Magnus pressed a soft kiss to Alec’s hipbones before he pressed his mouth against his wet pussy. 

“Oh!” Alec gripped Magnus’ hair and slowly rocked against Magnus’ face as the teaching assistant worked his tongue in and out of Alec’s pussy expertly, loving the way Alec writhed under Magnus’ action. 

“You taste like heaven Alexander.” Magnus looked up at Alec, his lips and chin a shiny mess from where he was eating Alec out. 

“I think I want some more.” Magnus winked before he ducked back down and thrust his tongue into Alec who all but howled in pleasure as he arched up off the bed, fingers digging into the sheets by his side. 

Alec let out a sharp cry when Magnus’ teeth bit into his inner thigh before lapping at the area before crawling back up to pull Alec into a messy kiss, letting the other taste himself on his tongue. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’ hair and tugged at the others clothes and Magnus broke their kiss with a laugh.

“Impatient aren’t we?” Magnus gave the flushed man below him a fond look before the two parted and shed their remaining clothes.

“Whoa!” Alec gasped as Magnus easily flipped them so he was straddling Magnus, the other man’s erection resting against his hipbone, only inches away from his throbbing and dripping sex. 

“Oh I like this view, it’s just like that dream of mine.” Magnus ran his hands up over Alec’s hips and up his chest to rub his nipples teasingly. 

“You’ve had dreams like this?” Alec asked as he rocked against Magnus’ length, loving the way it slid through his wet pussy lips in a teasing way. 

“Many dreams like this,” Magnus reassured Alec as he used his fingers to spread Alec’s pussy lips wide and press his thumb against Alec’s clit with just enough pressure to make Alec rock forward and moan happily. 

“I want to ride you, can I Magnus?” Alec balanced himself on Magnus' chest, lips parted and lust clear in his eyes. 

“Of course you can Alexander, I can’t wait to see you bounce up and down on my cock.” Magnus encouraged and Alec flushed deeper as he lifted himself up just enough and he sank down onto Magnus cock without delay. Alec tossed his head back as he cried out in pleasure and a bit of pain as he took every last inch of Magnus into his pussy. Magnus gripped Alec’s hips tightly as he tried to control himself from coming inside of Alec right then and there. 

“You’re so big Magnus, ahhh!” Alec cried out in ecstasy as his eyes rolled up into his head and let his head drop down so he could look at Magnus.   
“That’s always a nice thing to hear but fuck Alexander you’re so hot and tight around me.” Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec not being able to stop himself from kissing the vision that was straddling him. 

“Magnus…” Alec whimpered against Magnus' lips as the man below him jerked up into him making Alec see stars. 

“You can move anytime you want to Alexander, you’re doing perfectly.” Magnus praised as he rubbed at Alec’s hipbones soothingly before a groan was knocked out of him when Alec lifted himself up before impaling himself down on Magnus’ cock. Alec let out a cry before he set a steady rhythm of bouncing up and down on Magnus length. Alec dug his fingers into Magnus' chest as he moved faster and harder as Magnus curled his fingers into the flesh of Alec’s ass, urging him on. 

Magnus couldn’t help but sit up, thrusting against Alec who was now gripping Magnus hair like a lifeline as moans and gasp spilled from his lips as Magnus’ cock hit a spot inside of him that made his vision go white with pleasure. 

“I can feel your orgasm building up, by the way, your clenching and twitching around me.” Magnus bit at Alec’s earlobe teasingly and jerked up into him making Alec bow backward and cry as Magnus’ words and actions made him come on Magnus’ cock. Magnus swore into Alec’s neck as the feeling and sight of Alec coming sent him over that edge he had been teetering on since he was sheathed inside of Alec’s tight heat. 

The two stayed together, hips moving against the other every so often as the enjoyed the highs they got from their orgasm, trading soft kisses every so often and Magnus just basking in the fact the man literally from his dreams was surrounding him in every way possible. 

“I’m really glad I decided to go to that club tonight,” Alec whispered to Magnus who felt something warm settle in his chest.

“Me too Alexander.” Magnus pulled Alec into another kiss.


	10. Alec/Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon wanted: i'd love to read a kinky malec student/teacher au where whichever of them is the student is the dom - anything with overstimulation/orgasm denial etc + any other kinks you want. thanks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dom/sub, Dom Alec, student Alec, sub Magnus, Professor Magnus, overstimulation, orgasm denial, sex toy, vibrator, dildo, anal sex, fleshlight

“My, my Professor Bane you look a bit off balance today.” Alec couldn’t help but croon as he crossed his legs as he leaned back in Magnus’ chair behind the Professor’s desk. Magnus was sitting on his own desk, legs spread wide and toes curled over the edge of his desk. 

Alec ran his hand up to rest on Magnus’ bare knee and tilted his head to the side as the Professor let out another stifled cry as his hips jerked up into the air. 

“Do you like your toy, Professor Bane? I saw it and just knew you would love it.” Alec moved his hand up to fleshlight that was covering Magnus’ entire length and felt the intense vibrations under his palm. 

“So you do Professor? Do you like the toy I got for you?” Alec started to move the fleshlight up and down over Magnus’ length earning a keen from the Professor who arched his back and gripped the table edge behind him tightly. 

“Yes Sir, thank you, Sir.” Magnus moaned out as he thrust up into the toy, he hadn’t been allowed to move it so he was taking full advantage of this time. 

“That’s my good Professor.” Alec smiled as he reached his other hand up to press a button on the remote that was innocently sitting on the desk beside Magnus and watched as Magnus let out a sharp cry and arched up off the table. 

“You’re close aren’t you Professor?” Alec hummed as he dialed down the vibrations of the toy that was inside of Magnus who was trapped between the two sensations helpless to Alec’s whims. Magnus let out a gasp as he quickly nodded his head before he made a pained noise as Alec pulled the fleshlight from his aching and wet cock and set it on the desk beside the remote.

“How many times have I pulled you back from that edge Professor?” Alec asked curiously as he leaned back in the chair to take in the sight of Magnus on the desk. 

T-Three Sir.” Magnus was gasping for air as he squirmed on the desk trying to move the dildo inside of him so it pressed against his prostate. 

“What is your record to date?” Alec asked as he palmed himself through his pants absently. 

“6 Sir.” Magnus sounded pained as he remembered the hours that Alec had spent bringing him to that edge and then dragging him back. 

“Be honest with me Professor Bane, do you think you can beat that record today?” Alec asked as he picked up the remote to twirl it in his hand as he looked at Magnus and tracing a bead of sweat that ran down his bare chest. 

“No, I don’t think I can today Sir,” Magnus said honestly as his arms and legs started to shake and Alec’s lips curled when he noticed. 

“I’m glad you told me the truth Professor, do you think you can let me move you around a bit? I promise to let you come if you allow me to move you.” Alec’s voice took a calm and soothing tone.

“Yes Sir, thank you, Sir.” Magnus nodded rapidly and held his arms up to Alec who just chuckled and gathered the other man in his arms. Alec pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips before settled Magnus in his new position, bent over the table and Alec plastered to his back with one hand curled around the Professor’s neck in a grounding action. 

“Just let go for me, Professor Bane.” Alec nipped at Magnus’ neck and used his thumb to flick the dial on the remote up to the highest setting. Magnus let out a cry as he writhed beneath Alec’s tall and lean form as the vibrations increased and Alec shifted the dildo a bit so it was right where he desperately needed it. 

Magnus felt all his energy be sapped as his orgasm washed over him like a tsunami and if he wasn’t bent over and having Alec behind him he was sure he would be in a heap on the floor as he panted for air. 

“That’s my Professor.” Alec praised as he turned Magnus’ head to the side and kissed his lover passionately, Magnus melting into the kiss happily. He did so love his and Alexander’s sessions together.


	11. Malace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takaraphoenix wanted: Jalec's adopted daughter Madzie is a warlock and has to visit warlock school. That's how Jace and Alec meet Principal Magnus. Alec and Magnus doubling Jace, Alec and Jace being praised and "rewarded" (aka: fucked and overstimulated) by Magnus for doing such a good job with improving Madzie's grades and helping out for the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Principal Magnus, husbands Alec and Jace, office sex, dirty talk, size queen Jace, anal sex, anal fingering, double penetration, butt plug, creampie, overstimulation

“So is there something you want to tell me, Alec?” Jace raised an eyebrow when he entered Principal Bane’s office only to see his husband Alec curled up on the Principal’s lap, head tipped back and Magnus sucking at his exposed neck.

“Hi babe took you long enough, we were waiting for you.” Alec smiled dazed at his blond husband who was torn between arousal, anger, and confusion. 

“Waiting for me?” Jace shifted a bit closer to see Magnus’ hand cupping Alec’s groin, obviously palming the bulge there. 

“I was trying to think of a way to reward both of you for doing so well with everything you to do with this school, with Madize and well we are all attractive and consenting adults. What do you say Mr. Lightwood? Will you join us?” Magnus held his hand out to Jace while squeezing Alec’s length earning a loud groan from the raven-haired man. 

“How can I not Principal Bane?” Jace took the offered hand and let out a noise of surprise when Magnus yanked him down for a dirty kiss, dominating the kiss instantly. 

“Babe will you strip for us, I want to show the Principal what we did this morning,” Alec asked after he and his husband exchanged their own kiss with Magnus watching them with dark eyes. Jace blushed but nodded mutely before stepping back and stripping down until he was fully naked and shifted under the intense looks of the two men who were obviously turned on by the sight of him. 

Jace turned around to grab the edge of the chair in front of the desk where Alec and Magnus were seated behind and bent over.

“How perfect.” Magnus inhaled sharply at the sight of the plug seated inside of Jace’s hole and the base peeking out from between his ass cheeks. 

“He loves being full.” Alec confined Magnus in and Jace made a soft noise as his blush intensified. 

“Oh, I’m sure we can help him feel quite full.” Magnus hummed and Alec gasped. Jace peered over his shoulder to see Magnus had pulled Alec’s cock from his pants and was now stroking him firmly. Jace wet his lips at the sight and felt his own cock harden from between his thighs and a bead of pre-cum dripped from the slit. 

“Go on then Mr. Lightwood, show me what you two look like.” Magnus crooned as he leaned down to bring Alec into a biting kiss that left the other man breathless and a little dazed. Alec nodded and rose to his feet, stepping out of his pants awkwardly while pulling his shirt up over his head. Alec wrapped an arm around Jace’s waist, pulling his husband upright and kissed him passionately. Alec swallowed Jace’s moan when Alec slowly tugged the plug out of the blond. 

“Come on babe, just like last night okay?” Alec whispered against Jace’s lips when their kiss broke. Jace nodded and watched with darkening eyes as Alec sat on the chair behind them, legs splayed wide and hand pumping his cock to keep himself upright. Jace gripped the chair arms and with ease lowered himself down onto his husband’s cock. Both of them moaning at the action, Alec curled his hands in the hollows of Jace’s knees and spread the blond’s legs out to the side keeping him fully exposed as Jace settled on his cock. 

“That is a sight.” Magnus swallowed hard at the sight of the two handsome men before him, unable to stop himself from pulling his own erection from his pants and slowly pump his cock in time with the small thrusts Alec was giving up into Jace. 

Jace let out a cry, head falling back against Alec’s shoulder as his husband's finger eased itself inside of Jace alongside his own cock. They had done this numerous times before usually with toys but now they had Magnus and Jace’s cock ached with his increasing arousal. 

“Come here, Principal Bane.” Alec held his free hand out to Magnus as he pushed another finger into Jace who relaxed around the new digit. Magnus rose to his feet, letting his fingers lock with Alec’s he allowed himself to be towed into the space between their spread legs. 

“What do you want Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus caressed the blond’s jawline, loving the way Jace looked so out of it, lost in his own pleasure as Alec stretched him wide. 

“You, both of you inside of me, please I want to feel every inch of you two.” Jace pulled Magnus in for another kiss, locking his heels in the small of Magnus back, urging him on. 

“The two of you will be the death of me I swear.” Magnus huffed out as Jace eagerly wrapped his fingers around his cock and guided him into his hole as Alec pulled his fingers out of Jace’s loosened rim. 

“He has a tendency to do that.” Alec let out a breathless laugh before a groan cut him off as Magnus slowly inched into Jace alongside him. Jace let his mouth drop open as a keen escaped from him at the feeling of being opened up on two cocks at once and it was mind-blowing. Magnus swore as he dropped his head down on the blond’s head as he focused on not coming right away and ending their fun too soon. 

Jace arched between the two of them and clenched up around their cocks, telling them to move without word’s as he wasn’t sure his voice would work right at the moment. Alec ran his hands down Jace’s thighs and let one settle on Magnus’ hip as he sucked marks onto his husband’s neck as he started to slowly thrust up into Jace. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair from his place in front of Jace before he started to time his own thrusts with Alec’s. 

The drag of their cocks together inside of Jace’s tight heat was overpowering and Jace was gasping and writhing between the two of them, unable to do anything else. Every so often his head was turned to the side to kiss his husband or tipped up in order to kiss the Principal. 

“I’m so close!” Jace managed to gasp out, voice rough and raspy as he arched between the two men and felt his cock throb in a way that was so familiar. Jace let out something akin to a scream when Magnus and Alec’s fingers wrapped around his shaft and stroked him in opposite ways, which was all it took for him to lose it. His vision blacked out for a little bit as his orgasm roared over his every sense. 

Jace inhaled quietly as he slowly came back to himself, fingers threading through his hair and another hand easing his plug back into place, keeping him stretched and full of the new loads of cum that he could feel dripping out of him. 

“You both did so good like you always do.” Magnus’ soft words were what Jace heard first and he recognized the chest was laying on as Alec’s and the fingers in his hair as who had to be Magnus’. 

“You’re not so bad yourself Principal Bane,” Alec said, a teasing lit in his tone that made Jace smile absently. 

“How about after we recover I take you two out for dinner?” Magnus asked, hope evident in his tone. 

“Like a date? Kind of doing this whole thing backward huh?” Alec teased and Jace hummed his agreement to the date idea. 

“Okay, that sounds wonderful.” Jace just smiled against Alec’s chest, this felt like the start of something amazing.


End file.
